Train Village/Archive (1)
Construction Where would you like to place this town? Can I change it to a town, because we don't really start up cities: we make towns and when there really large they become a city. 16:15, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Yes Pierlot 17:11, 28 February 2008 (UTC) : and it is in the the state of sylvania Pierlot 17:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :: Okay, that's possible. Please work on it, and when its size is comparable to those of other towns, we can launch it officially. 18:39, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: I created a map :::: Well, that's a small map :) Please add more and more, how better the page, the more you can do. 19:25, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Can you make things for the map Pierlot 19:53, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::: O no Look at the mapPierlot 20:11, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: I will make you a normal map, and then you can edit it. Please notice our map colors and be sure they're correct. 20:19, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I have added the Railway station Pierlot 20:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's great. Add as many things as you want and don't forget to delete the text such as 'Smart Stadium', these come from another page. 20:34, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Can you delete the content from other pages Pierlot 20:39, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::: I will, please don't edit for a couple of minutes. 20:41, 28 February 2008 (UTC) : Now there is an town hall Pierlot 20:52, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :: You're doing well. I'm leaving for today, maybe I'll see you tomorrow. 20:55, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: I have added the railway to the map Pierlot 09:22, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::: There is now an Oetry Museum Pierlot 19:52, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: What are you going to do with the museum? 12:20, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Can you make the tram stop smaller Pierlot 12:51, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: I suggest we don't start monorail system, that would be senseless. By the way, please finish articles before starting over and over. 12:57, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Ther are new things Can I start this town Pierlot 13:15, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :You can, but please make sure you finish articles well. 14:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Sister neighborhood Transcity (in Noble City) would like to become a sister town/neighborhood. Is that okay? 15:13, 1 March 2008 (UTC) : Yes Pierlot 15:24, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :: That's great. I'll make sure the deal goes as it should and I'll adjust the involved pages. 15:42, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Can i make a railroad to Transcity Pierlot 15:46, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: We can do that, but not now yet. We have to discuss this with our Secretary of Transportation, Patrick McKinley. 15:57, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Why would you change the name?? Why would you make Duco of it?? We'll have to change all railway lines, pages, seals and flags!! 13:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::There is not an railway station in Duco Image This immage I found on wiki commons ? Can you fit it in somewhere ? 17:41, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Does not work Pierlot 17:42, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :: It is good Pierlot 17:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Seal + flag I have to say.. that they're artistic. Alexandru 21:51, 13 March 2008 (UTC) : Like them? 21:52, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Council City councils generally consist of several (usually somewhere between 5 and 50, depending on the city's size) elected aldermen or councillors. Other common titles for members of the council include councilmember or councilman/woman. see also: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/City_council 13:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Special Chef TV Do you like the place ? Sorry, but I tend to get confused with the colorscheme. Thanks for accepting my error. 14:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Tranparent Ca anyone re-upload the seals with transparent backgrounds Pierlot McCrooke 15:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :They already are transparant. Look: : 15:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok but they have not that special background like Noble City ~~ :::Yes they do, it's the same. Even more: TV was the first town with a transparant seal! 15:49, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Woow, how did you do that ? Pure luck I guess ! 06:12, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::This means that my flag is transparent Pierlot McCrooke 06:15, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Why is that for ? 06:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Then you can use the flag on backgrounds that are not white Pierlot McCrooke 06:28, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm afraid that is much too technical for me. I'll just look and enjoy the nice stuff everyone makes here. I mean, what's the point in knowing to make all these fine things without an audience to admire it ? So, I'll be the audience 06:44, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::No no, the flag is not transparant. Let me explain: the seal is round - of course - but files can only be rectangular, square for example. So the images of the seals are squares. The actual image is a circle, and everything around that circle is transparant, so that if you place it on a blue background, that the parts of the image outside the circle are transparant/blue. Flags are never transparant, because the fill the entire image. What you have done with the flag is just adding a little border, which is not the same. Snappy? 11:01, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Still do not have a clew what this is all about, but thanks for the detailed information. Maybe, one day, I will understand all this. 12:14, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, maybe I can make it a bit easier by giving a plastic example: :::::::See? 07:30, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I do see the difference, but between seeing and making them, there is a loooooong way of ignorance (from my side of course) 07:51, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Lol. Well, in fact, it is not difficult, but it's a trial-error thing... 07:54, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Expansion plans Pierlot, I think it's no such a good idea to keep extending. We already have tons of free industrial grounds, as well as residences and shopping areas. So, please wait with expanding your town, okay? 17:51, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Are you listening?? 18:13, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::These neighborhoods are for the future Pierlot McCrooke 18:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't do this yet, you must give TV the chance to fill in its current laps. There only live a few inhabitants yet... 18:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: Removed the nieghborhoods Pierlot McCrooke 18:24, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: That's good. When Orkan will be filled, we can make new agrarian neighborhoods, when Downtown is filled (almost), we start new administrative neighborhoods (New Town), when Hightech Valley, Old Harbor will be filled, we will start Industrial Park. Etc. 18:26, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Train Village :oTrain Village gaat veranderen, met meer ruimte er bij in train village zelf Pierlot McCrooke 19:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Delete Train Village Pierlot McCrooke 11:37, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Why would that be?? 11:44, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::This town is no longer needed Pierlot McCrooke 11:47, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::Don't be silly Pierlot, it's a great place. 11:48, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Why? Pierlot McCrooke 11:48, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::TV is a good town, with many possibilities, it would be silly to delete it now, it has become a great part of Lovia. 11:51, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::OK Pierlot McCrooke 11:52, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Oh no, it is a great spot, Trainy. You should not do anything with it, it is just lovely ! You are a good Mayor, so please don't give up on your Trainy Town! 14:31, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Practical question I know TV is in Sylvania, but where in Sylvania somewhere? It's a large state... -- 09:43, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :Central, to the west. I am planning on making a map soon. 09:48, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you. I guess it won't be a cadastral map ;) -- 09:52, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::Of course not And please, now return to your temporary residence, otherwise I'll have to block your IP. 09:55, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Motto Does anyone like the motto Pierlot McCrooke 14:51, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good 14:53, 27 May 2008 (UTC) The Festival of The Swan I am currently creating it's sub-page Ligency 10:35, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Nice... I like this village ;-) 19:52, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it is a peaceful village. Pierlot McCrooke is an excellent mayor. ¿Lars Washington? 07:10, 5 June 2008 (UTC) History How is the history of Train Village so far? Ligency 10:44, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Train Village Train village has a new sister city! Pierlot McCrooke 07:34, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Censuses Why no longer censuses? Robin Ferguson 08:31, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Becuase the most people in the census dont exist Pierlot McCrooke 08:35, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Don't be silly Pierlot. The censuses are a formal thing. We can't "exactly" write figures, that's why we have created this system. It's a good system and we need it. 08:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::In my eyes, censuses of state should be inhabitants of towns + 38, because there are always some farmers. --OWTB 09:38, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Why 38? 09:40, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Because we've got 8 farms in Oceana ;) --OWTB 09:45, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Haha I will discuss this soon with our specialist (Robin), and we'll see what we can do, okay? 09:46, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok :D My idea is state inh. = town inh. + (farms × 5 - 2) --OWTB 09:47, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Haaaaahaaaaahaaaaaaaaa Remove! Please remove this! Pierlot McCrooke 12:49, 26 July 2008 (UTC)~ :Remove what? Lars Washington 13:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) New neighborhood Could i plese create a new neighorhood. Iam creating it because an article in the Mary elly roddelblad says that there arent good opportunties in train village.. ~~ :Pierlot, there is plenty of space. What's more important is that you use it well to make the town more attractive. Make really good articles about buildings and gardens, etc. And promote the town as a progressive place, full of opportunity. That's what it's about! 12:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Stadium Why do you demolish the stadium, Mr. McCrooke? 15:03, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :it was deserted and it wasnt used any more. Itsafety was also not good McCrooke 15:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh. Think of the costs to buy a new one! Could we not better refurnish it? 15:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::That wasnt pssible. THey made a major flaw when they build it McCrooke 15:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Who built it? 15:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Redwood Construction McCrooke 15:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh. 15:12, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. It's a pity, but there's still a giant stadium in Muza, so that will compensate 16:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Delete (again) Could anyone delete this town and evrything from it? Ill move it to Fictieve landne wikia McCrooke 18:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :No, I can't. 18:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Just say that the town was destoryed by an bomb McCrooke 18:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe you are. --Bucurestean 18:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Bucu, hold up with this sillyness. Iam wanting evrything that ic reted way from this wikia McCrooke 18:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Write normally please, I don't understand a sickpit. --Bucurestean 19:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo KABOEM. Train Village wasn't hit, but the mayor's plane was... Oh. 18:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Why dont you just end this dcussion and deletine this town and evrything that has to do with it? McCrooke 19:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, of course... --Bucurestean 19:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) If ye all decide to keep the villgage, I am more than willing to make a contribution to the green area--Lars 08:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC)s. :The village will be kept of course. But it's hard to say if all neighborhoods will be kept ;) --Bucurestean 09:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I`ll start brainstorming. If all goes well, I`ll be back tmorrow same time --Lars 09:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Map Could you fix the map thing? 07:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yep.--Bucurestean 17:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Bucu is inactive Pierlot McCrooke 20:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. He had already said that he would try to stop with wikiing in the new year.. --OuWTB 08:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :: O damn you're right. Now I remember, maybe I'll think about that after this weekend! --Bucurestean 17:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Mayor Could Philip Bradly-Lashawn become the mayor? BastardRoyale 10:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Splitting I am going to split the article in 'two articles Train Vioillage (1880-2009) and Train Village (2009-now) since theyre not the same town. Pierlot McCrooke 08:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :It would be easier just to change this article to the version you like and keep it in one piece. BastardRoyale 08:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Flaws Bucu messed up things: # Nicholasville was called Orkan prior to November 2009 # Muza isnt mentioned in history # You cant move a entire stadium I'll propose to change some things # Make TV have one neighborhood # Correct history Pierlot McCrooke 16:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archive